Bound
by OoLostGirloO
Summary: One shot set before the fourth book, just a little Magnus and Alec piece, rated T to be safe


**Bound**

Alec stumbled down the hall, dragging his feet as he slowly moved forward. He didn't know when Idris had stopped being his home, but now the long halls that had once been a place of sanctuary for him in his child hood seemed to reject him completely, holding him against his will to a place of unease and fear that seeped at him through the walls. Misery and dread swirling in his stomach making him gag.

His family had chosen to spend the Christmas holidays at their home in Idris. So now Alec was stuck in Idris, for six weeks. Stuck around his cheerful family while he remained blackened and withering inside his unyielding body. Stuck forcing a smile when he felt like crawling away to hid in darkness where his pain would become less, where he wouldn't have to act.

Alec staggered through the door way into his temporary room and collapsed on the bed he'd hastily made this morning. Looking out the window to his left, the bright morning sun looked somewhat cold. Even the warm glow creeping onto the bed felt as though it was shining through a filter and was unable to touch Alec's cold skin, which remained frozen in a state of turmoil.

The birds chirping in the warm radiance of the sun sounded strangled to Alec's ears. The sound didn't belong to the picture Idris was painting in his head, a place were bars squeezed him into what they expected him to be, where simply being himself would cause an uproar of disappointment and shame to the families name.

There was a nock on the door and Alec let his head roll back to the right as it opened. Isabelle was turned to look back into the hallway as she stepped into Alec's room, giving him time to hide the raw emotions that were playing across his face untamed.

"Yeah I know," Isabelle said smiling at whoever she was talking to in the hallway. Isabelle turned to face Alec the smile still on her face, unaware of the mayhem coursing through Alec, a vast contrast between her and Alec's moods.

"You've got a guest," Isabelle said, her hand gripping the door frame as she rolled back and forward on the balls of her feet, happiness flowing from her, only forcing Alec to fall deeper into the swirl of depression he was sinking into. "Don't know who, they're waiting in the foyer," Isabelle said before moving back into the hallway, leaving the door open as she disappeared in a rush of joyful energy.

Alec lay motionless for several moments before heaving a sigh and getting to his feet. He remained unable to find the energy to push himself into a normal pace as he trudged back down the stairs, his heavy eyes glued to the floor as he shuffled forward on numb legs.

"Alec," Alec's head jerked up in recognition as the soft familiar voice reached him, just hearing his voice lifted Alec's heart significantly, his clear blue eyes met concerned yellow cat ones.

"Magnus? What are you doing here?" Alec said stepping onto the last step and stopping.

"Business," Magnus replied walking forward until he was standing a foot from Alec, "I thought I'd drop by and see you," Magnus said lifting a hand to brush a stray lock of hair out of Alec's eyes.

"Oh," Alec said blushing, Magnus sighed and lowered his hand. The unease in Alec's gut worsened and was joined with a wave of heat that filled his stomach and chest, adding to the discomfort, an ugly heavy feeling of guilt joining the mix.

"I just wanted to say hi, but work stops for no one, I should be on my way," Magnus said tightening his black fur coat around his shoulders, "Will you drop by when you get back to the institute?" Magnus asked, his hand twitching to move the hair that once again fell into Alec's eyes.

"Yeah, I'l…"

"Alec!" Jace yelled from the top of the stairs interrupting Alec. Magnus frowned when he saw Alec visibly flinch, his brow creasing in what Magnus could only describe as exhaustion. "There you are, I've been looking for you all morning," Jace said bounding down the stairs, "Mum wanted me to check on you,"

"I'm fine," Alec said emotionlessly as he turned his head to the side to meet Jace's gaze, his mask sliding back over to hide his emotions.

"Yeah well mum wanted me to check," Jace said rolling his eyes. "Isabelle and Clary are coming with me down into the town soon, I'd invite you but I already know your answer," Jace said giving Alec an exasperated glace before rolling his eyes and stalking down a passage to the right of the room.

"Is everything alright?" Magnus asked frowning after Jace, before turning back to Alec who was looking down to his left.

"Yeah, Jace is just being Jace," Alec said kneading his forehead with his palm as a sharp pain shot threw his scalp.

"Alec?" Magnus said resting a gentle warm hand on Alec's shoulder.

"mmm…" Alec groaned screwing his eyes shut as his head ach worsen, tears prickling uncomfortably behind his lids.

"Hey," Magnus said gently, raising his other arm and pulling Alec into him, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders. "Hey," Magnus cooed softly, carding his hand through Alec's hair as Alec gripped Magnus's shoulders, holding him to him, resting his forehead on Magnus's shoulder, his shoulders trembling.

"What?" Magnus asked when he heard Alec's inaudible voice mutter something,

"Can I come back with you?" Alec mumbled into Magnus's shoulder. Magnus remained silent, unsure what to say. This had not been something he was expecting Alec to say, Alec had always been distant, unsure of his feelings in regards to Magnus, this request was bold for his shy Alec by a long shot.

"Alec, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Magnus said pulling back from their embrace. He held Alec at arms length and tried to look into Alec's sky blue eyes that were now storm blue with a hit of grey, but they remained averted.

"Please, just, take me back with you; I can't stay here any longer. Please," Magnus could see the unshed tears pooling along the rim of Alec's eye lids as he finally looked up at him, the only sign that beneath Alec's composed façade he was drowning in misery.

"Alec, I-" Magnus was interrupted by a door banging up stairs, Alec's whole frame jumped at the noise and his eyes shot back down, but Magnus didn't miss the quick flash of fear that crossed Alec's hallow features.

"Alec!" Isabelle called from the top of the stairs, Magnus's eyes moved up to Isabelle as his arms dropped from the stationary statue that Alec had become. "Magnus, I didn't know you were here," Isabelle said breathlessly as she bounded down the stairs to join them.

"Alec, mum wants you to come into town with me Clary and Jace later," Isabelle said as she came to a stop next to them at the base of the stairs, "She's worried you're hanging out in your room to much."

"Actually," Magnus said looking down to Alec then back to Isabelle, "If you don't mind I'll be kidnapping your brother for the rest of the day," Magnus said with a flirtatious wink in Isabelle's direction.

"Oh. Yeah, that's fine. He's all yours," Isabelle said rasing her eyebrows, a grin slowly creeping onto her face.

Magnus chuckled before sliding an arm around Alec's back and directing him back towards the entrance. The arm holding him was gentle, but the hand gripping Alec's shoulder was firm and supportive.

"You two have fun," Isabelle called after them with a giggle.

They made it two streets away from the mansion before Alec's stumbling legs gave out, Magnus's strong arms the only thing holding him up from crashing onto the pavement.

"Alec?" fear laced Magnus's voice as he lowered Alec to the ground where he lent against the ruff stone wall. Alec's breath was coming in ragged gasps as though he was having trouble breathing, his shoulders shook, his eyes unfocused on his knees that he'd raised up to his chest as he spiralled into a break down, Magnus's hand on his knee the only thing keeping him from falling beyond any hopes of being reached.

"Alec, please, talk to me," Magnus said pushing Alec's hair out of his face with frantic fingers, unshed tears still pooling on Alec's lower lids. "Alec," Magnus said softly, pulling Alec into his arms, ignoring the curious glances bystanders were throwing their way.

If you asked Alec to recall what happened after that, he would have drawn a blank. He knew Magnus had talked to his parents, and lied to them. The lie had gotten him away from the place that had felt like a prison to him, the place that had kept him chained down with iron weaved with the expectations of his family and the duties that had been forced upon him. The very things that had chipped away at him and yet still demanded more without giving anything in return as he withered away in misery and been forced to smile.

Magnus's apartment had always felt unwelcoming to Alec, the colourful décor and bright lighting had made him fell open and vulnerable. But the last few weeks had shown him that the home he thought he'd always have in Idris was no longer welcoming, which went double for the one back at the institute.

Compared to them, Magnus's apartment was now Alec's haven, a place that wasn't forcing him to show only what it wanted or expected. Magnus's apartment was doing the opposite, it was asking him to be himself. Something he hadn't been for some time now.

At the institute and in Idris guilt had flooded Alec when he'd slipped a toe out of his normal act, causing worry and distress for those around him. At Magnus's though, the only time he felt guilty was when he didn't open up, the difference in atmosphere and expectations was on the completely opposite side of the scales form those he'd grown up with.

It was as though he'd grown up with his wings bound to his back, his path lane before him covered in thorns. Magnus had come and cut the chains that had bound him, and now he could sore over the thorns.

The difference had him nervous now though, as though it were to good to be true, and when everything snapped back to how it was before, he would be weak and soft because of it. He feared he wouldn't be able to survive in the real world again, and would crumble, exposing everyone to the true darkness that shrouded his heart.

But with Magnus there, his arms holding him to his chest in a loving embrace, Alec knew he could survive, if just for another day. If everyone else deserted him, he always knew he would have Magnus, and that was enough to keep his heart beating.


End file.
